


Hajime's Perspective of What Should Be

by budsnbloom, CheetahLeopard2



Series: What Should Be (larthemae au) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Magic, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Soulmates kinda, larthemae au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budsnbloom/pseuds/budsnbloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: What should be is in the works and technically so is this but Hajime's POV shouldn't have any spoilers but that makes the summary difficult...





	Hajime's Perspective of What Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is the side POV to What Should Have Been, which I'll post when it's complete + art.
> 
> And this will have art in the next couple of days done by my co-creator, budsnblooms so look out for that. Please check out her lovely artwork on tumblr!!

Hajime wakes to cold, crisp air and blue light filtering through the windows to cast outlines of his windows on the opposite wall. The peacefulness only a morning can bring.

He’s not sure how long he lays there, relishing in the quiet, filtering in and out of consciousness. All he knows is the warmth of his sheets and the cold of the still air.

And then Hajime idly wonders what happened with his alarm. If he overslept it would be fine, right? He only has… Hajime wracks his brain for his schedule. Work and two classes, one of which starts at- It’s a Thursday right? That means- 9am. His alarm is for 7, an hour and a half to get ready and half an hour to get there and if he overslept even a little bit he’ll have to skip breakfast and-

Hajime’s train of thought is interrupted by the shrill sound of his phone from underneath his pillow. Hajime heaves out a sigh of relief and relaxes without realizing he had tensed in the first place.

He’s not really sure why he was worried. He hasn’t slept past the time he wished to wake up since… since he was maybe seven (7)? He honestly only sets an alarm for his peace of mind.

Not one to let his thoughts make him late, Hajime mourns the loss of the warmth of his sheets as he swings his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching and popping his back with a yawn. For some reason it always got tight around the first-and-third-quarter phase of the moon.

Hajime isn’t sure _when_ he noticed that particular pattern, he just remembers _how_ ; getting fed up about it sometime in high school because he worried he hadn’t been stretching properly after practice. When he voiced his concerns to his parents, they suggested journaling it and its possible causes to see if he could find out why it was happening. Hajime had, and had grown increasingly frustrated after he couldn’t find a connection to the weather, practice, or even diet. It wasn’t until Tooru made him look up moon phases for something (this was probably during the magic phase he had that he tried to hide from Hajime) that Hajime could find a connection.

Of course, it wasn’t a _logical_ connection, but at that point Hajime would take what he could get.

Well, hopefully a shower could loosen it.

It’ll have to be quick, because they’re trying to save water. Earlier Tooru had said something about taking only cold showers. Hajime has no clue why anyone would torture himself like that, but it had seemed Tooru hadn’t been kidding because when they had gotten their first electricity bill it had been significantly lower than Hajime had thought it would have been.

Hajime had never been happier that he transferred to Todai than when he worried about what roommate he could have gotten if he hadn’t moved in with Tooru.

Of course, Hajime had his moments when he wished he lived with someone else, but they were never because of Tooru being a bad roommate.

What is it that they say? Never live with your best friend. It’s a warning that you might discover habits of the other that you dislike. Hajime and Tooru would never have that problem, as they practically have lived at each other’s houses since their last year of middle school.

Hajime once stayed with the Oikawa’s for a month when his mom was out of town and his dad was holed up in his study, only stopping by occasionally to make sure his dad ate, his younger sister with his mom.

They had had all domestic-type spats before and they had discussed chore rotation before they moved in together, both knowing which chores the other couldn’t stand to do and knowing where compromises were best made.

Tooru doesn’t have a living habit, expression, or preference that Hajime doesn’t know about. Hell, despite Tooru never saying it, Hajime knows Tooru is demiromantic and gay.

Of course, since they’ve never talked about it Hajime has no idea if Tooru knows that he knows, or that Hajime is bisexual himself.

The point is, Tooru has never been a burden to Hajime, never made him regret moving in with him through bad habits.

The split-second flashes of regret- no, not regret, regret is too strong a word.

The split-second flashes of hesitance regarding their decision to move in together always stemmed from Hajime himself, and his feelings.

Sometimes, on the weekends when Hajime and Tooru awaken at the same time, and Hajime walks into the kitchen to find Tooru with his hip propped against the counter that divides the kitchen from the sitting room, mug of tea or cocoa (never coffee, not on the weekends. Coffee is a stimulant that calms Tooru down and Tooru never wants to be subdued on the days that they can just be there together, just basking in the fact that they can exist in each-other’s company) in one hand, phone in the other, Hajime’s heart will stop and he’ll wonder why the hell he thought it was a good idea to move in with his...crush? No, that word isn’t strong enough… He’ll think about it. Because the moment Tooru notices him, his face will light up in a soft, genuine smile. The one that makes his eyes sparkle as the area around them crinkles, the one that’s slightly crooked and reveals no teeth. It’s a barely there quirk of Tooru’s lips that someone who knows Tooru half as well as Hajime would miss. Hajime wonders if Tooru is even aware he has that smile, because it only ever appears when they’re alone and it seems to come unbidden.

That smile makes Hajime’s world tilt, recentering around Tooru for the day. It makes his heart clench with words, _I love you_ s, unspoken.  

Sometimes Hajime has to bite his tongue to force the words down, and that is when he wonders if it was fair to his heart to live with his hidden love.

But then he knows, he remembers.

That it’s always worth it.

To be close enough to touch and yet be unable to is better than to be so far he could only catch glimpses.

Hajime comes out of his thoughts to realize that most of his morning routine has passed and the clock reads 8:20 and he has ten (10) minutes to walk the five (5) minutes to the train station.

He hears Tooru’s door open and mentally steels himself before Tooru enters the sitting area, carrying a towel and clothes and wrapped in the fuzzy alien robe that Hajime gave him last year.

His hair is somehow in that perfect crown of curls despite him having slept on it, and he has his glasses on because, as Hajime knows, Tooru only puts on his contacts after his morning shower (on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays) or his coffee (Sundays, Tuesdays, and Fridays).

“Have a good time at class,” Tooru yawns out, and Hajime has to refrain from kissing him on the cheek as goodbye.

As it is, Hajime smiles at him and nods, “I will. I’ll see you later.”

The door shuts, and Hajime heads out, blissfully unaware of what an eventful day Tooru will have.

 

 

(this is the apartment layout) 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment your thoughts!!
> 
> View the art(and hopefully reblog with tags!) on Tumblr [here](https://budsnblooms.tumblr.com/post/169096584172/what-should-be-rated-t-ship-iwaoi-i-am-so)


End file.
